Silent Spirits
by FairyFudge07
Summary: Mages using THE 'One Magic' were aka Silent Spirits...their activity in the magic world had dissapeared Jully 7, X777 ... Princes of Darkness had claimed the magic world once they dissapeared. Lucy had re-united with her twin! Full Summary Inside!
1. What was lost

**Lily and Lucy Heartfilia are the main characters. Lily is my own characters and had starred in my other story "The Executioners". The pairing will be Lucy & Natsu w/ Lily & Sting/Rogue...**

**Full Summary: The weakness is their sadness. Their mates can only cheer them up. Their souls will never heal. Being not actual spirits but a powerful human being with the most power they are considered Spirits. Their Silence of the world is very good...never showing themselves until the desperate times. Reuniting will just save the world. Will the world accept them though?**

**Will they overcome the Princes of Darkness and reclaim what was once theirs? **

* * *

**The Council...**

**"What are we all here for?" Goldmine asked.**

**"It's a waste of time for me." Jiemma spoke.**

**"Why are weak Fairies doing here?" Sting asked.**

**"I thought you were weak?" Mira asked innocently. Sting glared at her and Mira spoke back.**

**"Now what is soo important that I had to leave my bar?!" Bacchus demanded. The council shifted in discomfort of the seats.**

**"Zeref and Tartarus has made their move." Obra informed. They've left a trail of objects...now-"**

**"A dangerous magic sphere suddenly appeared with Zeref. He was smirking on the grassy plains as he disappeared but accidentally left this." Guran spoke as he pointed at the chained sphere in the middle of the council room.**

**"That's why you summoned your most powerful." Mira muttered.**

**"We were hoping Fairy Tail would come with Lucy Heartfilia, her magic would be able to break that sphere." Obra ordered.**

**"A weak Fairy that would break that thing! Nonsense!" Sting yelled.**

**"It's made out of celestial magic though." Hibiki corrected them. Sting glared at him and Hibiki smirked in response.**

**"Nice Entertainment." Lyon spoke.**

**"Er-chan isn't here!" Millianna complained. Kagura growled.**

**"My revenge has been lost..." Kagura muttered.**

**"Not interested." Rogue mumbled.**

**"Also, this journal has the Fairy Tail insignia carved into this journal..." Guran growled as he threw the journal to Mira. Mira had slight anger about to burst out. She caught it and read the initials.**

**"L.H.?" Mira questioned. She opened the book and started to read it. The first word and sentence made her realize that this was all related to Lucy.**

**"Dear Lucy,**

**This may seem wrong, but it was my only choice. We will forever be bound to magic. I had to defeat them. Sacrifice was the only option. Maybe if you'll receive this, I'd probably be locked up by him. However, if this isn't Lucy. I would suspect you're her guild friends maybe you can save me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lily Heartfilia**

**PS: I've found their weaknesses. " Makarov read to the whole room.**

**"No, I read something else! I swear that picture that I saw wasn't normal, that quick video!" Mira yelled.**

**"Just attack the ball with all our magic." Hibiki stated. They all looked at him.**

**"Like that would work." Laxus argues rolling his eyes.**

**"It's made of dark celestial magic so why not? It's weak enough with members like us here." Hibiki stated blankly. Sting nodded.**

**"I want to do it!" Lyon yelled as he attacked the ball suddenly. "Ice Make: Dragon!"**

**"Oy Oy I can't let the young's do everything!" Jura excitedly spoke. "Iron Rock fist!"**

**"Soul Extinction!" Mira yelled.**

**"Roar of the lightning Dragon!" Laxus yelled.**

**"Roar of the White Dragon" Sting yelled.**

**"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue ordered.**

**"Style of the undrawn long sword!" Kagura whispered.**

**"Kitten Blast!" Millianna yelled.**

**"Smiling Smash!" Ichiya sang.**

**"Woo!" War cry cried as tears formed.**

**"Chop Hanging Palm!" Bacchus yelled.**

**Their magic combined and collided with the magic sphere something out of the light had appeared and all that shown was sky blue eyes gleaming out of all the light.**

* * *

**Team Natsu...**

**"Erza-san! Wasn't that too much?!" Lucy asked with a sweat drop. Erza had her usual serious face on. Gray had stripped and Lucy panicked and covered her eyes.**

**"Gray your clothes!" Lucy yelled.**

**"No, he can handle it." Erza responded.**

**"Yeah, Flame-brain is so hot the sun would be put to shame!" Gray encouraged. Lucy sweat dropped. "Oh Shit my clothes!" He scurried off somewhere and suddenly appeared again with clothes on properly.**

**"He's so bad at things like encouraging words..."Lucy thought. Erza read the description of the job.**

_**HIGH REWARD!**_

_**Reward: 5,000,000 J Each person**_

_**LIFT THE CURSE OF OUR TOWN AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING JUST PLEASE HELP US!**_

_**Will provide Shelter and food at Song City!**_

**"What exactly is the curse?" Lucy asked. Gray covered his face. He got up and walked away looking a little bit pissed.**

**"Gray...he's had hard time believing it." Erza began. "It was just a rumour but, it was when we left we heard about Song City and what became of it."**

**"Isn't Song City the most prosperous city of music?" Lucy claimed. Erza nodded but a sad smile crept on her face. She placed Natsu in Lucy's lap and sat properly while eating a Strawberry cake that appeared out of nowhere. Lucy sweat dropped.**

**"It once was 'till one day a man came with such a beautiful voice he put them all under a spell...but what scares me is that the man had black hair and highlights the same style as Acnologia's scales." Erza warned. Lucy snapped back suddenly as she felt sudden pressure. Erza also felt it however, she ignored it.**

**"A-Acnologia?" Lucy questioned. Erza nodded. Gray arrived back and sat back down. He looked calm but in his usual annoyed mode.**

**"So when will we get there?" Gray asked. Erza had an anger mark appear and she was annoyed. Gray was confused why she was like that. Lucy poked him. He turned his head to her.**

**"Gray, your clothes." Lucy giggled while pointing to the ground where his feet were.**

**"Oh no!" Gray yelled as he stumbled to put his clothes on and looking for the rest. The train stopped and Lucy was amazed by the lively town that she saw before her eyes.**

**Natsu ran out once the doors of the train opened. Lucy sighed and followed after him. Erza and Gray watched their surroundings and movement of the people nearby.**

**"How beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu laughed and picked a flower off the ground. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and stopped her. Lucy stared into his eyes and then he placed the flower in her hair.**

**"Now that's beautiful!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray and Erza froze at how close they acted. Lucy laughed and hugged him in response.**

**Suddenly it turned night unexpectedly...**

**"What? We were just standing in the sunlight!" Gray exclaimed. Lucy smirked.**

**"Would you promise me something?" Lucy asked. They all looked at her. "I'm not who you think I am..."**

**"Lucy that's so cool you're a Vampire!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shook her head. Then suddenly her team lost consciousness slowly.**

**"I'm a Silent Spirit." Lucy spoke and her eyes turned silver and her hair turned silver also.**

**A clap was heard not far away. Lucy snapped her fingers and her team disappeared into a shelter far but near.**

**"Acnologia." Lucy growled. He chuckled as the wind softly blew his hair in different directions. Lucy had an astonishing look like a queen of someplace nice.**

**"I won't tolerate what you're doing." Lucy calmly stated. She appeared in front of him holding his face suddenly. "I'll kill you." Acnologia smirked and kissed her suddenly surprising her. His tongue entered her mouth and she couldn't move. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Lucy twisted her face and then head-banged him. He winced in a bit pain and Lucy then kneed him in his cock. She kicked him to the sky.**

**"Stay away from pervert." Lucy growled. Acnologia laughed.**

**"Being in human form is being nice to you." Acnologia hissed. "Also bringing your sister back to you is a favor." Lucy's eyes widened.**

**"W-what?" Lucy stuttered. Acnologia smirked.**

**"I will lift this curse if you just allow me one thing." Acnologia requested. Lucy gulped.**

**"You're equal to my power... I can't defeat you ... yes." Lucy replied. Acnologia smirked and ripped off the ribbon in her hair and her bangs fell.**

**"This is all I need." Acnologia stated. "See ya." Acnologia disappeared in a flame of shadows. Lucy glared at where he use to stand. The town suddenly felt cleansed. Lucy smiled and returned back to normal.**

* * *

**Next Morning...**

**"Good Morning Everyone!" Lucy greeted when her team woke up. Natsu laughed.**

**"I smell yummy food in there!" Natsu yelled as he got up and ran to the kitchen where Lucy was at. Erza and Gray recalled what had happened last night.**

**"A silent spirit?" Erza thought. Lucy and Natsu appeared with a big bag of Jewels.**

**"We got 20, 000, 000 J in this bag as a reward!" Lucy exclaimed.**

**"We didn't do anything." Erza replied. Lucy chuckled and Natsu somehow dissapeared into the kitchen.**

**"It was easy really. It was just a celestial spell that was accidently cast upon them and it seemed as if the days were repeating. I unsealed it and now it's a free city." Lucy explained. Erza and Gray understood. Suddenly a magical letter appeared in Gray's hands. It had the Fairy Tail insignia on it and the wax seal.**

**"Mira sent that?" Erza asked. Lucy sweat dropped.**

**"Before you open the letter put on your clothes!" Lucy hissed. Gray looked at himself.**

**"Shit, sorry!" Gray yelled as he went to go look for his clothes but he left the letter to Erza.**

**"Erza-san the letter will get dirty when you lose a piece of a cake!" Lucy yelled. Erza had the letter in her hand and with the same hand her cake that suddenly appeared.**

**"No I won't just-" Erza insisted but Lucy grabbed the letter and tore it open. Mira appeared in a face of anxiety.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you from your mission. Your team is to report to the council right away on April 18. Hurry or else we will be in danger of losing our guild title ... " Mira sadly spoke and the letter stopped.**

**"Why though?" Gray asked.**

**"I have to agree with Popsicle here." Natsu spoke at the doorway with a full mouth. Gray punched Natsu in the face.**

**"Oy Oy don't speak with your mouth full Flame Brain!" Gray yelled. Natsu got up and headbanged Gray.**

**"Who you callin a Flame Brain Stripper!" Natsu yelled back. Lucy and Erza turned slowly to glare at them.**

**"ENOUGH!" Lucy and Erza ordered with a deadly aura and their arms crossed on their chest. Gray and Natsu shrinked into tiny people against their big aura.**

**"Y-yes M-mam!" Gray and Natsu saluted. Lucy and Erza calmed down.**

**"Why don't I teleport all of us?" Lucy asked. Erza and the boys looked at her. Lucy laughed.**

**"Didn't I tell you I was an 'Silent Spirit'?" Lucy asked. They all stood there in a bit of shocked mood. Lucy laughed as they stared at her with a very weird expression. Lucy waved to them.**

**"See you guys later!" Lucy waved as they were suddenly consumed with a bright light and they dissapeared from the hotel. Lucy sighed and summoned Plue.**

**"Puun puun!" Plue spoke. Lucy giggled.**

**"So cute, I don't think I'll get over it!" Lucy squelled. She snapped her fingers and she was back somehow in her apartment.**

**She took a shower and decided to relax there not noticing a figure slip in not noticed. Lucy dissapeared into the shower and left te figure to search her house.**

**He went into a closest and searched a box Inside of it. He took out a picture.**

**"W-what?!" The person asked in disbelief.**

**This picture was the beginning of a long secret...**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just PM me or review if you want something special. Pairings are Lily x Sting or Rogue and Lucy x Natsu! Ask or tell me if you want any other couple included! Love ya People! :P


	2. What they want

Person was Natsu anyway... Love ya People! :P

* * *

Council Next Morning...

"Lucy Heartfilia." The council spoke . Lucy sighed. "Tell us the turth of everything." Team Natsu was not needed but only Lucy.

"It was ... 14 years ago. When I was 10 years old with my twin sister. Lily." Lucy started.

* * *

Flashback...

"Aren't you beatuiful?" Acnologia asked kissing Lucy's cheek. Lucy smacked him.

"Shut up." Lucy growled. Lily suddenly kicked Zeref in the head.

"Why do we need to dress up if we're going into the forest?" Lily growled.

"Surprises are nice." Acnologia told. Lily looked at him and had an annoyed look. Zeref and Acnologia leaded them into the forest and into a cave.

"This is stupid." Lily spoke.

"But it's sweet." Lucy argued. Acnologia grabbed Lucy and kissed her. Lily was dragged away by Zeref.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled pushing Acnologia away.

"LUCY! GET LILY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Layla yelled. Lucy nodded and ran inside to search for Lily. Acnologia glared at Layla and killed her. Lucy found Lily being pinned to the wall and Zeref humping her. Lucy kicked Zeref and grabbed Lily's hand. Zeref got back up and chased after them. Layla had sensed this ... until now was when she noticed who those two black haired kids were. She made such a mistake.

"Mama!" Lily yelled looking at Acnologia who had just murdered Layla. Lucy screamed. Lily transformed. She teleported Lucy out and Lily fought the two guys at once.

Lucy looked up to the sky to see dragons everywhere roaring. Lucy winced and covered her ears in a crouch. She heard and explosion behind her ... she never looked back and only ran forward. However, never forgetting the moment.

* * *

Present ... Council room ...

"That's what happened." Lucy sadly spoke.

"Why did you never report this?" Guran asked. Lily smiled.

"Lucy forgot the threat part. Zeref and Acnologia threatened to take away the ones she love ... That is Fairy Tail." Lily responded. Lucy smiled.

"Is this all true?" Obra asked. Lily looked at Lucy and sighed. Then Lucy's face was suddenly filled with fear. A dark voice spoke. A figure appeared behind Lucy and embraced her. Acnologia smirked and smiled. Lucy growled deeply as he held her from her waist. Natsu growled and got up with his fists on fire. Lahar and Duranbolt unlocked her chains.

"Let me go!" Lucy ordered. Acnologia smirked.

"Just came to say...Lily has a curse and only you can break it. By one week you must also give me what i want or else she will die." Acnologia threatened in a whisper so quiet.

"I'm not dead Acno." Lily spoke annoyed. "Lucy don't listen to him." Lucy cried a tear looking at Lily. Natsu burst but Makarkov and Erza held him back.

"Also, what they say is true. I did what I did and there's no need to hide it." Acnologia stated boredly. Lucy elbowed him and then he dissapeared smiling. Lily teleported to Lucy and caught her as she fainted. Natsu ran and went to Lucy.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"Is that enough proof?" Lily asked. The council nodded.

"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will work together to Destroy Zeref once and for all." The council announced. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had their eyes widened. "Any fight will be counted as a crime. Lily will you secure it?" Lily nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for giving me chances..."Lily thanked. The council nodded.

Just then a black letter appeared on the ground with shadows emmiting from it. Everyone watched it as it revealed...

* * *

MWHAHAHAHA I'M SO BAD AT WRITING STORIES! Jk, Love ya People! :P


	3. The New Beginning

_**THANK YOU NOVI EUCLIFFE FOR REVIEWING! Well here's this chapter everyone! Love ya people and I'm sorry for the late update!**_

* * *

Lily picked up the letter before it opened and destroyed it. They all sweat dropped.

"If one person opens it they would die in an instant." Lily stated. Laxus smirked.

"I'm curious." Laxus thought.

"Hey, you Spirit." Laxus called. Lily turned her head his way. "What is your plan?" Lucy suddenly jumped up but Natsu's embrace held her still.

"Natsu..."Lucy whispered. Natsu held her tighter, scared she would leave.

"Let him come." Lily spoke. "Why should we hide?"

"You should hide because he's gotten stronger." Guran ordered. Lily sighed and sat in criss cross.

"Okay then. Lily will be taken care of by Sabertooth and Lucy by Fairy Tail." Lahar ordered. Lucy's head snapped up and she threw a sword that landed near Lahar's head. Lahar had a late reaction and gulped.

"You will not seperate us." Lucy ordered. "That would be death on your doorstep." Lahar nodded slowly.

"Fine then, everyone from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will be members of this new guild. Equinox, once this conflict is over, return to your respected guilds."

"No way, this is amazing! Equinox is the combination of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"I never knew that this would be possible." Ren spoke.

"Amazing!" Milliana exclaimed.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth glared at each other.

* * *

Next Day...

"I will kick your ass if you even try and do something!" Natsu warned. Sting smirked. Lily and Lucy sighed and rubbed their temples.

"I won't rape your mate over there. She's ugly enough." Sting argued. Lily and Lucy suddenly had pushed Natsu back and had a sword pointed to his neck.

"Shut the fuck up." Lucy and Lily growled. Sting's eyes widened.

"Feisty hm?" Sting asked. Lily glared at him and Lucy smacked him. Lucy walked away with Lily and went to their rooms in this new guild. Natsu held a little chuckle. Then they created a routine everyday. Gaurds, Cooks, but they chose the strongest people to protect Lucy and Lily everyday.

Sting and Rogue decided to protect Lily and Natsu and Laxus decided to protect Lucy. Except being in the same room is terrible.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Master Zeref and Master Acnologia Welcome!" A whole army of dark guild mages got on their knees and bowed their head greeted.

"Impressive." Zeref complemented. Acnologia nodded.

"It's to serve you." Hades spoke. Apparently Zeref kept Hades in a suspended animation state and now he is here.

"Also Tartarus has been silently assasinating the most important people that know about you and are getting information on the states of the Heartfilias." Hades reported. Acnologia nodded to the progress.

"We want their bodies. Their voices whispering in our ears." Acnologia spoke. Zeref smirked.

"You must really love Lucy hm?" Zeref teased. Acnologia looked at him blankly.

"Same goes to you with Lily." Acnologia blankly spoke.

* * *

Equinox ...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Lily yelled. Sting smirked. He had just 'Accidentally' spilled some 'milk' on her shirt and now her chest is wet.

"Sorry then, let me help." Sting insisted. Lily glared at him. He pulled her chin and licked the milk on her neck. Lily blushed and froze a little bit strucken. Rogue got out of the room and people left.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Someone else treats them so ... Lovely." A dark voice growled.

"We'll strike tonight... ." Another one spoke. The two beings chuckled and smiled evilly.

* * *

_**I'm sorry but I was on vacation so I did this as fast as i could! Thanks BlackSakura-chi, Patches9812, and imjaypaw for following and favoriting this story! Love ya People! :P**_


	4. The Attack

**_THANK YOU KITKAT4YOU FOR REVIEWING! The official pairings are Lucy X Natsu (Hero), Lily X Sting or Rogue (Hero Depends on how you all choose it. Also Lucy X Zeref (Lust) and Lily X Acnologia (Lust also). Also, this is rated M, so beware of all the sexual harassment from the two dark people._**

Now let me explain how Acnologia looks like in human form. He has more of a fancy taste of clothing with a tuxedo (Just for fun! ;P) ... He wears a light blue black tie with the patterns of his scales in light blue and his hair is like a grown up version of Sting's hair. He has a light blue tattoo of a dragon in his hair and his eyes are blue like Lily's. He always carries a blue rose because (this is my idea) he was born from the element air. He is a well built man ( like all the other guys in the whole anime) and he prefers not fighting and more of a cursing effect.

Now let me explain my OC. I just loved the idea of Lucy and a twin sister together. I needed a pairing of Sting so I made up Lily who is the sister of Lucy. Since Lucy likes (More like Loves) Natsu. Natsu and Sting would fight. Her appearance is like Lucy's. Curvy body and a beautiful structure but her eyes are sky blue and she has long straight blonde hair. She tucks in her hair so her bangs are shown on the right, which is opposite of Lucy's hair. She wears a white skirt, White combat boots, and a white tank top. Undergarment is a white laced bra and white laced underwear.

Now, let me explain why Silent Spirits (Lucy and Lily) are very important. Their base of magic is the One Magic. Source of all magic, which Zeref and Acnologia want. The only way to actually have Silent Spirits give you infinite power, is through well ... the mating process or teasing them to a point they will obey you. Natsu had done it one time, and it was during Tenroujima. Lucy's feelings were so strong to protect her guild mates that she just gave her power and created Fairy Sphere as a shield to hide what she used. Mavis also backed her up with the lie of using their feelings. Lucy was surprised she would do something like that.

Now also, Zeref had only been targeting Lily because when they were young before the incident. Zeref pinned Lucy on the bed and she beat the shit out of him so there he got afraid of her but Acnologia was able to keep her tamed until Zeref became stronger. Acnologia originally loved Lily so he kept on teasing Lucy. Now so to keep things clear, this is it.

Now to the story...

* * *

Dinner...

The air was very tense. Sabertooth had stayed on the other side of the table and Fairy Tail stayed on the other side of the table. They didn't speak at all. Lily was still pissed about Sting. They all had came back into the room and began eating. Lily immediatly stood up making everyone look at her.

"Do you plan to go get some of your Ice Cream?" Lucy teased. Lily blushed. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No! I just need to get some fresh vanilla ingredients..." Lily growled. Lucy chuckled. She handed Lily 200 J. Lily was curious.

"What is this?" Lily asked. They all sweat dropped.

"I remember that you haven't been in the outside world for a while huh?" Minerva asked. Lily nodded blankly.

"Jewels is our currency." Levy explained. Lily sighed and smiled.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Lucy exclaimed and she started walking away. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga got up and followed her. Lucy smirked at each of them.

"Good Luck if you can handle my sister." Lucy spoke in a menacing tone. Natsu chuckled. The Sabers and Lily had left the room making all the other Sabers leave too. Natsu ran to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell this to anyone?!" Natsu growled. Lucy smiled.

"You didn't need to know. If you did, you would've been assassinated." Lucy spoke sadly. Natsu's and everyone else's eyes widened.

"Lucy...Thanks you!" Erza spoke happily. Lucy looked at her confused. Then Lucy looked at the 50 strawberry cakes on the table suddenly. Lucy and everyone but Erza sweat dropped.

"I won't complain I got my beer!" Cana yelled. She was already drunk. Jet and Droy were annoying the heck out of Levy. Then Gajeel threw an iron pillar and he sat beside Levy.

"Tch, they get on my nerves too." Gajeel complained. Levy chuckled and blushed. Lucy whistled for Levy who glared at her. Natsu grabbed Lucy bridal style. Lucy yelped and Laxus stood up not liking what Natsu's eyes were showing. Gajeel and Wendy silenced looking at Natsu. Lucy was surprised to see Natsu in mating mode.

"Good Luck Bunny Girl he goes hard." Gajeel yelled. Lucy blushed extremely. Laxus groaned and followed the couple. They had zoomed through hallways making Laxus trying hard to catch up with them. Natsu and Lucy burst into the room and Natsu went straight to the bed and Laxus immediatly shut the doors.

"I know I won't enjoy this." Laxus groaned.

Lucy was laid on the bed and Natsu had his hands right beside Lucy's head and Lucy's legs were in between his legs. He immediately kissed her deeply and Lucy squeezed the bed shirts where her hands were.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do you really love Ice Cream?" Sting asked. Lily smiled.

"Of course. I'd do anything for Ice Cream." Lily sang. Sting smirked.

"Even for 1,000,000 J?" Sting asked. Lily elbowed him in the gut.

"I bet that's a lot and yes I would." Lucy responded calmly. Sting glared at her.

"Then why did you hit him?" Rufus asked. Lily smirked.

"'Cuz I can."Lily replied. She ran to the Ice Cream parlor and immediately got a huge cup of Vanilla Ice Cream. The Sabers sweat dropped. Orga and Rogue had payed attention to their surroundings and the magic waves they felt.

10 Minutes later...

Sting and the boys kept blinking.

"You finished in 10 minutes..."Sting spoke in awe. Rufus smiled.

"This will be in my memories." Rufus whispered.

"Not Interested." Rogue stated. Then they started to walk back to Equinox. They were arguing about a shot contest when Acnologia materialized and Lily got her magic out glaring at him. He smirked and checked her out. The boys got into fighting mode.

"What a nice body you have." Acnogia teased. Ly growled and threw a katana at him. The katana bounced straight off it. Lily smirked. She charged at him and grabbed his head and kneed him in the head. The boys stood there shocked for a moment. Lily jumped back and Acnologia got back up. Rufus recorded how he moves but he couldn't find any weakness at all.

"Rogue try and catch him with your shadows." Rufus suggested. Rogue nodded and attacked. Acnologia absorbed the magic. Lily growled and grabbed his head again. She placed her feet on his shoulders, and she pulled so hard that Acnologia's head was torn off. The boys were grossed out. Lily dropped the head and fixed her hair. Sting clapped. Suddenly Acnologia materialized behind her and he grabbed her breast from behind making her lose her strength.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy...

Natsu was suddenly kicked off the bed and then Zeref appeared. He was sitting on top of Lucy's stomach.

"Get off me you fat ass!" Lucy yelled. Natsu growled. His Dragon force had activated and Scales were created all over his body. He attacked but a barrier blocked him. He was on flames. Laxus burst in and immediately attacked but his attacked dissapeared once it hit the barrier.

"You are all too weak." Zeref spoke evilly. Natsu glared at him. "Also, she's mine got that."

"Natsu! How did this happen?!" Laxus yelled. Natsu was a total beast now. Zeref grabbed Lucy's hands and interlocked with them and then he kissed her deeply. Lucy glared at him. He smirked and kissed her neck. Then he traced her curves and her clothes dissapeared showing only her bra and underwear. Laxus blushed. Natsu growled loudly. Zeref then kissed all the way down to the valley of her breasts. Lucy moaned. Zeref then used one hand to pin her arms above her head and his other hand to pinch her nipple. Lucy moaned loudly. Natsu burst and he destroyed the barrier. Zeref ripped the bra off of Lucy's chest. Lucy screamed and Natsu threw a fireball to Laxus that slammed him outside. Natsu burned Zeref and he smirked dissapearing. Natsu hugged Lucy and pressed her against his chest. Laxus ran inside.

"Why did you do that?!" Laxus yelled. He blushed then as he saw Lucy breathing heavily with a blush on her face pushed onto Natsu half naked. Gajeel and Levy along with Gray and Juvia ran in. They all blushed. Natsu raised his head and glared at all of them. They all backed up and got out of the room.

* * *

Outside...

"What the fuck happened?!" Gajeel yelled. Laxus slammed his fist on the wall.

"Zeref appeared and Sexually harrased Lucy. Natsu suddenly attacked me and the next thing I know is Natsu and Lucy hugging each other half naked." Laxus spoke in a pissed tone. "An amazing night alright!" Levy and Juvia cursed.

"He's able to go that far." Levy yelled. "We will assign extra body guards." Juvia nodded.

"Juvia wants Lucy-san safe, it has gone too far." Juvia growled. They all nodded.

* * *

Lily...

Sting and Rufus blushed. Rogue attacked with Orga. Acnologia sqeezed her breast tighter. Lily moaned. A barrier gaurded him. Sting growled and glared at him.

"Let her go." Sting ordered. Acnolgia smirked.

"Make me." Acnologia sang. Acnologia then went under her shirt and under her bra. Sting glared and growled and scales appeared. Acnologia fondled with Lily's breasts as she was moaning.

"Such an easy weakness." Acnologia whispered into Lily's ear. "You're beautiful breats." He then twisted her around and pushed down one side of her tank top. Rufus calculated everything.

"Go from each side!" Rufus ordered. Rogue and Sting were in a pissed mode. They immediately attacked. Acnologia then sucked her nipple making her yelp. Just then the barrier broke and Sting and Rogue punched him out of sheer anger. Orga grabbed her and fixed her clothes. She was breathing unsteady and her heart pace was very fast. Rufus checked all her vital signs. His eyes widened.

"She doesn't have any magic with her." Rufus growled. Orga picked her up. Sting and Rogue followed.

"We need to get to the guild fast!" Rufus ordered.

* * *

_** *Cough* *Cough* Okay As I've said this is rated M and everything has been explained. Love ya People! :P Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Their Weaknesses

**_Hey I accidently forgot bout this story... *Nervous Chuckle* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P Also THANK YOU dsi user FOR HELPING ME A LOT!_**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Minerva shouted at the gate.

"A rather unpleaseant night." Sting muttered as all the boys had flushed up faces with pink cheeks. Minerva eyes them suspiciously and growled.

"Get her inside." Minerva ordered. The boys rushed in. Minerva felt a chilling presence and she locked the doors.

Lucy...

"LILY!" Lucy shouted happily so EARLY in the morning. People slammed their doors open. There were dorms in the big GUILD. So everyone got mad at that.

She closed her eyes and in that second Lucy bumped straight into Gajeel. Natsu and Gray with Levy and Juvia appeared behind her. Lucy chuckled.

"So many body guards." Lucy mumbled. She snapped her fingers and they appeared right on the table everyone was having breakfast on.

"Lucy!" Erza urged. Lucy chuckled nervously and snapped where everyone went to their seats.

"Where's Lily?" Lucy asked suddenly. Sabertooth went silent.

"Come with me." Rufus spoke as he stood up. Natsu got up and signaled all the other people who got up to stop and calm down. They ran down the halls and arrived in the infirmary.

"Lily..." Lucy muttered as she walked in and found Lily sleeping on the bed. Rogue shot up with Shadows wrapping around his hands. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hey, wake up Ice Cream Girl." Lucy called. Lily's Heart Monitor Spiked for. Moment. Then Lucy turned Lily's head slightly. There was a mark. A magic circle had been making the mark disappear. Rogue and Rufus immediately dragged Natsu out and locked the door as Lucy grabbed Sting's collar making him wake up.

"WHAT THE-" Sting called but Lucy's cold eyes stopped him from talking any longer.

"Why did you mark her as your mate? Do you know the danger of your life and hers?" Lucy yelled. Sting winced shook his head.

"Rufus warned me but she was DYING!" Sting shouted right back. Lucy let go of him and just relaxed and ran to Lily. She checked the mark.

"Hurry up and seal this. I'll leave the room." Lucy spoke. Sting stood there frozen. It was about 5 minuted before he realized he had to technically MOLEST her while she was SLEEPING.

"ARE YOU CRAZY BLONDIE!" Sting shouted as his yell echoed across the whole guild. Then he snapped his head in Lily's direction.

"Uhhh remember what Weisslogia taught you about mating!" Sting shouted in a panic state. "Mark... Oh yeah the kiss and agreement!" Sting then laid next to Lily on the bed and sighed.

Outside the door...

"Let's see if he gets it right!" Natsu laughed in a evil laugh. Rufus and Rogue sweat dropped while Lucy chuckled and sat down waiting for Lily to wake up and eat her breakfast.

"It's funny, how he was able to mate with a spirit..." Lucy thought happily. "I need to find their weaknesses." Then suddenly she thought of Last Night. How Natsu was able to... Hit him.

"Natsu! Didn't you punch Zeref last night?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded looking at her.

"That's impossible." Lucy muttered.

"Sting and Rogue was able to break through the barrier and hit him." Lucy spoke. "Sting hit the barrier first. Sting was chosen for her mate. She chose... He hit..." Lucy suddenly smiled.

"I KNOW THEIR WEAKNESS!" Lucy shouted. "It's Sting for Acnologia and Natsu for Zeref!"

"Why them?" Rufus asked. Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Because they're our mates! Our mates can defeat them!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu blushed.

Inside...

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and took off her oxygen mask. He embraced her and pulled her closer. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply and her mark shone brightly. Lily's eyes slowly opened and she softly smiled at him.

"Hey..." Lucy whispered. Sting smiled and hugged her and she giggled.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Sting exclaimed in tears. Lily wiped them away and kissed him softly.

"I'm yours now." Lily whispered. Sting smiled and he closed his eyes slowly. Lily closed her eyes and they both fell asleep in their warm embrace.

Outside...

"Lily woke up now I gotta go somewhere with my dragon slayer." Lucy informed as Natsu got her bridal style. Rufus had a tint of pink on his cheeks so he nodded, while Rogue totally turned red and walked away.

Room...

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned. He barely placed her on the bed and he smashed his lips on hers. Their tongues danced together with playfulness. He let go and kissed her neck and then licked the surface and pierced his fangs onto her neck and they shone with magic as the mark appeared.

Natsu then took off her clothes as they kissed some more and Lucy was exploring his body. He finally finished stripping her, leaving her pink laced bra and undergarment. He smirked as he took off her bra and grabbed one of her breasts. Lucy moaned with pleasure as he latched onto her nipple and sucked and licked it wildly making Lucy moan and make sex noises and she gripped the bed sheets hard.

He teased her other nipple by squeezing it and rubbing it around in circles and squeezing her whole breast.

"It's morning so we can't stay here long." Natsu spoke as he dropped his pants and revealed his throbbing Dick. Lucy smirked.

"Oh really?" She asked with a drunk smile. He took off her underwear and spread her legs. "I forgot to tell you I'm a virgin." Natsu smiled as he gave her another deep kiss with tongue.

"I'm one too." Natsu whispered seductively. Lucy smirked as he smiled. He then slowly rubbed the top of his cock against her wet entrances and even more of her juices spilled out. Moaning she slowly smiled at him and nodded. He entered her and pain coursed through her body.

"Accept him." Lucy begged in her mind. He went in more and she started to bleed slightly.

"Lucy you're bleeding." Natsu urged. Lucy waved it away.

"Natsu it's alright my hymen is breaking!" Lucy groaned. "CONTINUE!" Natsu nodded with worry and pushed in more. Then he reached her tip and she felt instant relief as her hymen broke and blood flowed from out of where he was inside of her. He started to push in and out, faster and faster making both of their bodies warm up.

"N-Natsu I-I'm about to DO IT!" Lucy shouted. Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Me too!" Natsu shouted also moaning. Then they reached their climax and did that at the same time and their juices leaked. Natsu sighed as he fell on top of her.

"Official?" Lucy asked. Natsu smirked and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We are officially mates." Natsu whispered as he embraced her. No clothing separated them as they fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

**_Ooooookay! This was a SEXY scene for me and pretty sweet. I just wonder why it didn't show Sting X Lily sex view... What happened? *O* Till next chapter LOVE YA PEOPLE!_**


End file.
